Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/The Pit of Spoofer Doom
Lily: Still fighting with people on Hall... Silly: Hmm... And now, we pay a visit to Ugly Hair Man, and his friend, Awkward Iceman. Ugly Hair Man: La la la la la... what a wonderful day! Nosedive Kite Dude: HEY, UGLY HAIR MAN! Nosedive Kite Dude runs over to greet him, but the ground opens up and he falls in and gets eaten by a weird Ice Cream Monster. Awkward Iceman: Oh no! Nosedive Kite Dude got eaten by some thing! The sun shows up and melts Awkward Iceman. Ugly Hair Man gets him into a glass and pours him into a cooler which he drags with him. Then, he jumps down a fun slide and crashes into a pile of Whale wigs. Ugly Hair Man: Is it still Whale Week? Silly: The Whale Week episode was yesterday doofus, so yes. Ugly Hair Man: Don't call me a doofus! Awkward Iceman pops out of the cooler. Awkward Iceman: I'm back! While I was melted I was productive and made us some pretzels. Ugly Hair Man: How? Awkward Iceman: ...Don't ask questions like that. A green light shines from an opening in a tunnel in the pit. The duo runs in and is greeted by a giant black and green computer coding thingamajig called the Spoofer. Awkward Iceman: IT HAS A NUMBER! Ugly Hair Man: And all of Nosedive Kite Dude's numbers. Spoofer: That's right! I yield the number -0! Awkward Iceman: -0 doesn't even exist! It can't be negative or positive, it's just no- Silly: NO MATH LESSONS IN MY STORY! Spoofer: Exactly! I have the nonexistent, useless number! Awkward Iceman: Well if this number exists, he's stopping me in my quest of pie for everyone! D: Ugly Hair Man pulls a cheese gun out of his pocket and shoots Spoofer with it, which breaks down to reveal Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Oh no! My plan to convince toons into thinking Spoofer is harmless so they'll get terminated and cogs can take over HAS FAILED!!! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! Lily: It's* Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Go away toon! Lily and Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness gets into a scuffle that ends with Lily leaving and a pile of nuts and bolts in the corner. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Ugh... GRUNTS!!! Some Downsizer Grunts appear and take the parts away to rebuild him. Ugly Hair Man: We won! The Ice Cream Monster appears from the rubble of Spoofer and explodes revealing Nosedive Kite Dude, his numbers, and -0. Nosedive Kite Dude: He was a robot. Who knew? Metal Box of Ugliness shows up. Metal Box of Ugliness: Sir, since Spoofer was defeated, the canyon is closing up in 10 seconds. Nosedive Kite Dude: WHAT? C'mon, let's go! Ugly Hair Man gets a grappling hook and shoots his roof. Awkward Iceman, Nosedive Kite Dude, and Metal Box of Ugliness grab on. Nosedive Kite Dude: Wait, can't you fly? Metal Box of Ugliness: Yep. Nosedive Kite Dude: Get off then! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: I'm rebuilt! Prepar- The canyon closes up and crushes Ugly Hair Man, Awkward Iceman, Nosedive Kite Dude, Metal Box of Ugliness, and Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. Lily: That's seriously the end? Silly: Yep! Silly hits "Publish". THE END!